mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Grogar/@comment-27127741-20191109071250
I'm one of the few that's okay with the whole "Discord Was Grogar" twist, look we know that Grogar's real, the bell was real it wasn't a itam that Discord made up. Let's say in theory that Hasbro decided not to end the series at Season 9, so Season 10 gets confirmed to air on DFC in Sprong 2020, the story arc for "Season 10" is basically Twilight and the others trying to get used to being the rulers of Equestria, everything doesn't go well at first, but as the season progresses they start to understand their roles as the new rulers. Now as for the main villain of the "Season 10" story arc, it's reveiled to be the real Grogar, now here's how he can be built up, in the "Mid Season Finale" a hooded figure (who's reveiled to be Bray,. Now in G1 Bray was Grogar's right hand henchmen, in G4 he would be a desendint of Grogar) steals the Bwitching Bell and uses it as a beaken to find Grogar. Bray finds Grogar frozen in the cave at the top of Mount Everhoof, so he uses the magic from the Bewitching Bell to free Grogar from his icy prison, and the final shot of that episode would be Grogar proclaming that Equestria will soon be under his control again. Now as the final 13 episodes of "Season 10" goes on, The Mane 6 are getting used to being the rulers of Equestria, but unknown to them Grogar is slowly planning his takeover of Equestria. Now unlike Season 9 which had a three part finale, "Season 10" would have a 4 part finale, with the first part having Grogar spread fear accross Equestria and regaining control of the creatures causing them to attack Equestria, and Grogar would crofront The Mane 6, and they think that they'll defeat Grogarwith no problem, however Grogar is too powerful and so the first part would end with Grogar banishing The Mane 6 and Bray to limbo. The second part would see The Mane 6 try to figure out a way to get out of limbo, Bray would be upset because all he wanted was to be reunited with Grogar, and he never wanted this to happen, so he agrees to help the Mane 6 and they do get out of limbo, but they wind up in the past where they meet Gusty the Great, so Twilight asks Gusty to come back with them to take on Grogar, and so she agrees to it, and with Gusty's help they get back to their own time, the second part ends with the Mane 6, Bray and Gusty looking at what appears to be a war torn Equestria with all the monsters roaming around. The third part will see the Mane 6, Bray and Gusty try to form an army to take on Grogar, but Grogar is onto them since he has that orb, so the finale battle starts and it's on an epic scale just like the battke in Season 9. The Mane 6, Bray and Gusty appears to be defeated as Grogar is about to launch his attack on them, but he soon sees every pony and creature up on a hill ready for battle, so it's all of Equestria vs Grogar and his army of monsters, and the battle is swift and epic, but Grogar is too powerful and so he appears to have won, wntill Twilight tells him that no matter how powerful he is, he'll never be more powerful then the magic of freindship, and so with the magic of The Mane 6, The Pillers and The Student 6 Grogar is defeated and Gusty banishes him to limbo. Bray tells the Mane 6 that he's sorry for what he did and they forgive him. Starlight opens a portal to return Gusty to the past, and so before she leaves she says good bye to Twilight, and thus The Mane 6 are confident that they will be the best rulers of Equestria. The third part ends with Gusty back in the past, and a montage of Gusty through the ages reveils that the Mane 6 are in fact the desendints of Gusty the Great.. The fourth and final part is the final episode of the series which would be the epiloge episode from Season 9. And that''s my theory on what would happen if Hasbro did a Season 10 of the series.